New Fields
by thewanderingforce
Summary: After a freak accident with Dr. Wily and his new weapon, Mega Man and company find themselves in Negi's world! Will the advanced science of the mid-21st century be able to compete with the magic of this strange new world? How will things unfold with these new individuals around? Get ready for a story idea that I thought would be at least somewhat interesting.
1. Chapter 1

New Fields

Chapter 1

_It just always has to happen_, Mega Man thought to himself as he dodged yet another one of Dr. Wily's energy balls. He was finally able to make it to the heart of Wily's Castle, but, as always, the mad doctor wasn't going down without a fight. This time, he had created a truly formidable machine, with all sorts of elements put in: Water, Fire, Electric, and Plasma attacks all came careening towards Mega Man, A.K.A. Rock. Wily was yet again trying to take over the world. _Man, he really never learns, does he?_ Mega Man thought.

It was true, though. Wily had tried to conquer the world time and time again, even when he was stopped time and time again by Mega Man. He always seemed to be able to pull new resources and plans right out of thin air, which never ceased to amaze anyone. Sure, nobody _liked_ Wily, but a lot of people had to admit that he had sure had perseverance. This time, however, he tried a more basic approach: Instead of using Robot Masters, like usual, he kidnapped Roll, Mega Man's sister, with just his Wily Machine. The attack was so sudden and quick, he was able to actually do it. So, once again, Mega Man stormed his castle, this time with only his trusty Mega Buster to take him down.

"Oh, you little pest, why do you always insist on getting in my way?!" Wily yelled.

"Well, maybe if you were a tad less insane and power-hungry, we wouldn't constantly have to get into these scuffles!" Mega Man shot back, unloading a charged energy blast right in the center of the Wily Machine. It made a large dent, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the thing blew up, just like all the others. "Just give up, Wily! You can't win!"

"Oh, but that's what you think! Bass! Get over here!" Wily called. A door on the far side of the room was busted down by the black and purple-clad Robot Master. "You called, Wily?" Bass called out. He put up his buster and gave a smirk towards Mega Man. "Are you really having so much trouble taking down this idiot? Well then, leave him to me! I can take him down in ten seconds flat!" Mega Man rolled his eyes. Once again, Bass' arrogance never ceased to amaze him.

Just then, another figure jumped down from the ceiling, wearing a yellow scarf that was waving in the wind. Proto Man glanced back at Mega Man with a grin. "Looks like you could use a bit of help," he said. "Proto Man! I was afraid you would be held up by that Devil from earlier!" Mega Man said in relief.

"You thought a Devil would do me in? I'd never want to go out in such an embarrassing way!" Proto Man said, in mock appall. "So, Wily, just how confident are you feeling now?"

"Oh, very confident actually, because I've got an ace in the hole!"

With that, Wily pressed a button on the Machine and down came Roll, dangling from a rope right in the middle of the room. "Nu ha ha ha ha! Well, Mega Man? Proto Man? How confident do _you_ feel now that I've got your precious little sister here to enjoy the party?"

"Rock! Heeeelp!" Roll called out.

"Wily! That's cowardly, even for you!" Mega Man yelled with unbridled rage. "This is just as bad as when you used Kalinka to blackmail Cossack into doing your dirty work!"

"Feh. It worked, didn't it? I'm just being… pragmatic!" Wily gave yet another cackle.

"Woah, wait a minute," Bass interrupted. "You never said anything about using his sister."

"What, are you complaining, Bass?" Wily asked, incredulous.

"Well, yeah! I wanna beat Mega Man on my own, with a fair battle of strength and wits! I don't wanna rely on hiding behind a little girl in order to do that! I have _some_ honor, ya know! And besides, where'd all the fun be?" Bass shot back.

_This our chance_, Mega Man thought to himself. He glanced over at Proto Man, who gave a nod. With a huge yell, they both charged towards Wily and Bass.

Proto Man focused on freeing Roll, and Mega Man focused on distracting Bass and Wily. They were both taken by surprise, and started blasting shots towards Mega Man, who swiftly dodged, as opposed to firing on Roll and Proto Man. As a result, Proto Man was able to swiftly cut Roll down and catch her before she hit the ground. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her. Unfortunately, due to the Anti-Teleportation Field Wily set up around his castle, he couldn't just get out quickly with Roll.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wily yelled, sending Fire Blast over towards the two. Proto Man saw it coming, however, and was able to quickly block it with his shield, sending it right back towards Wily. The Wily Machine was sputtering and billowing out smoke now, and Wily could tell it couldn't take too much more. He glanced over at Bass and Mega Man, but his hopes didn't rise at all. Mega Man, like usual, was doing a very good job avoiding Bass' blasts, for every one he received, Bass always got two more. Wily knew that if he didn't act fast, any hopes he had of getting away safely would be lost. _Wait, the other card up the sleeve_, Wily thought.

"Nu ha ha ha ha!" Wily laughed. Everyone looked up. "Oh, I see you all think you've got me beat, hm? Well, I haven't shown you all everything I've got!" With that, he pressed another button that made part of the ceiling slide open, revealing some sort of giant sphere inside.

"Behold, the Chrono Force Bomb!" Wily yelled, pointing at the black, glowing sphere. "Made with experimental technology from Time Man, Flash Man, and the Chrono Institute! Not only can it affect time, but _space_, too! It's still in the extremely early experimental stages, but I'm afraid you've given me no choice!" With that, Wily pressed the button again, and the Bomb fell down onto the floor. With a huge boom, wind blew, lights flashed, and several different portals opened up all around everyone.

"Ah! Hey, what's going on?!" Roll yelled.

"I have no idea! Aaaah!" Proto Man yelled back as he got sucked into one of the portals.

"Wait, Prot- Aaaah!" Roll screamed as she too got sucked into one.

"Woah, Wily, you're insaaaaane!" Bass cried out, trying to desperately fight the pull of one but finally succumbing.

"Rrrrnngh! Wily! What have you done?!" Mega Man yelled before he got sucked into one of the portals.

"Oh, it's simple, really," Wily said with a devious smirk. "I'm only being pragmatic." And with that, he too got sucked into one of the portals.


	2. Chapter 2

New Fields

Chapter 2

The first thing Mega Man saw when he opened his eyes was a bright blue sky with several big cirrus clouds. _Oh, wha- where am I?_ Mega Man thought. After a minute of trying to get his bearings, he got up and looked around. There were evergreens all around, and he seemed to be in the middle of a clearing with bright green grass. _Well, this certainly isn't Wily's Castle._ Mega Man chuckled nervously. He had to find some way out of the forest, because even though he didn't need food or water, he still needed some sort of respectable shelter from the elements.

Before he did anything, though, Mega Man checked the time with his internal clock. According to his systems, it had been about an hour since the Bomb went off. Looking around, Mega Man decided he'd try and survey the area for any of his friends (or enemies) that happened to be nearby, although he doubted it. There were no significant energy readings, but he decided to check anyways. After 20 minutes of scouring around and not being able to find anyone nor have anyone find him, Mega Man decided it was time to head out.

The trip was actually fairly peaceful, all things considering. There were birds that flitted by, shafts of sunlight coming through the trees, and a cool breeze flowing. It also gave Mega Man plenty of time to think about the situation he found himself in.

_Okay, so. Wily said his Chrono Force Bomb could "affect time, and space!", and since I've found myself in a completely different location after getting sucked into one of the portals, I guess I'll have to believe him_, Mega Man thought to himself. _I guess I'll just have to count myself lucky I didn't end up in some sort of awful dystopia. Although, I don't even know what time or place I'm in._

The problem was he had no real way of gathering data to place himself in any specific location. Sure, there were plenty of trees, animals, and grass, but so what? That didn't tell him anything important. It was with these thoughts that Mega Man made it to a hillside and climbed up the steep slope, making it to the top. What greeted him was something he really wasn't expecting.

Up over the hill, he saw a large assortment of buildings, all them looking as if they belonged at a University. But they all looked like, together, they made up the size of a city! Mega Man blinked a few times in amazement. He decided he'd go down there to see what it was, because it must've either been some sort of well-off University or extremely rich private school. Either way, it'd at least provide a few answers as to where he was. So, he ran down the slope and made his way over.

* * *

The Class of 3-A was in an especially frenzied state. In only a few days, the Annual Mahora Festival would begin. For a while, the students had been spit-balling ideas with each other, and it had been hard to teach them anything. Finally, however, they came to the agreement that they'd try to build a Haunted House. They all decided they'd start working on it during lunch, and it finally allowed for some real work to be done. Their teacher, Negi Springfield, wasn't there to help, but he trusted them enough to not make too much trouble.

"Aren't we just _so_ dedicated? Giving up our lunch break to work on our festival project!" Akashi Yuna bragged cheerily. "Only because if we don't, we won't finish in time…" Izumi Ako pointed out. "Hey, hey, did you see this?! The latest Mahora Sports!" Sasaki Makie yelled as she ran into the classroom filled with props and tools, holding up a newspaper.

"See? Look! It says the World Tree Legend really works! Everybody's talking about it!" Makie proclaimed proudly, shoving it into Yuna's hands. Everyone in the classroom had looks of doubt on their faces. "What? Is this really true? Mahora Sports has a lot of phony articles…" Yuna said.

"Oh… but you know…" Kasuga Misora said, "I heard this from a Sempai two grades above us at Mahora Senior High. There was this team captain that was super-hot, and everyone was fighting over him, so they all said it would be totally impossible to get him, but she went after him anyway, figuring he'd probably say no… But he agreed to go out with her on the spot!"

"For real?!" several girls said in surprise. "I heard that three girls in our same grade confessed to student teachers last year, and they said they'd go out with them, too!" Kagumiya Modaka said. "Eeeh?! With junior high second-years? Isn't that really bad?" several girls exclaimed. "I haven't confirmed this, but I heard that there was a girl who followed the World Tree legend and got a TV Idol boyfriend!" Shiina Sakurako squealed. "Really?!" more girls exclaimed.

"Hmmm, let's see. 'World tree magic!? It can overcome any and all obstacles! We have multiple reports of couples successfully formed between people previously believed to be completely incompatible due to differences in age, quality of appearance, and/or celebrity status…'" Yuna read off the paper. "'Follow-up reports have shown that relationship stability is fairly high…'".

"Hmmm. That's incredible," Ako said in amazement. "I know, right?" Makie said. "Is there anyone you're in love with, Set-chan?" Konoe Konoka asked Sakurazaki Setsuna. "Eh…? No, there aren't any boys I particularly…" Konoka looked at her with a sly smile. "If… If I had to say, Negi-sensei would be the closest right now…" Setsuna laughed nervously. "Negi-kun, huh? He _is_ a good choice," Konoka mused. "But there is that age thing…"

"Wh-What about you, Asuna-san? You could tell Takahata-sensei…" Setsuna tried to change the topic.

"Eeeeh!? M-ME!?" Kagurazaka Asuna exclaimed. "Nope, not Asuna. She tried to confess her love at the Festival last year and the year before, but she was so nervous, she couldn't say a word to him all Festival," Konoka explained. "What!? _You_, Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked in surprise. "H-Hey! Konoka! Don't tell Setsuna-san that!" Asuna chastised in embarrassment.

* * *

While this was all going on, Negi was wandering the halls, reminiscing over the time he had spent at Mahora. He was only ten years old, yet he was teaching a class full of 14 year olds in a private all-girls academy. Of course, this was all due to one tiny thing: he was actually a Magister in training. He graduated from one of the best Magic Academies, located in Welsh, and his final exam was to teach the class of 3-A for a couple years to undergo a creative test of willpower. His life certainly had taken quite a few twists, though, since plenty of students that he thought were normal turned out to be magical in nature.

Evangeline McDowell, for example, was one of the most powerful Mages in existence, being an extremely vampire and all, who had a big grudge against Negi's father, Nagi. Nagi was the Thousand Master, the man said to have mastered (what else?) a thousand spells. Of course, Nagi was also Negi's father, which put him in the sour views of Evangeline, due to Nagi placing her under a curse that kept her from leaving the school as a result of her… persistence in following him. Negi had to undergo a brief fight with her, which resulted in him just barely winning. Eva decided to mellow out as a result, but Negi found even more strange students: people like Chachamaru, a robot, and Sayo, a ghost haunting Class 3-A. Luckily for him, though, besides Chachamaru being the servant of Eva and thereby having to help her fight, neither of them were bad individuals at all.

Negi sighed in relief. He had no idea how he managed to make it through all the hardships he was constantly thrown, but he did all the same, presumably by extreme luck. It helped that almost all the girls in the class had taken a real shining to him, finding him really "cute" and "adorable". Negi honestly didn't understand what they were talking about most of the time, but he ended up deciding it was probably a teenage girl thing. It did, however, get annoying sometimes when it felt like the girls thought of him more as a little kid than their teacher. Sure, he was only 10, but he would've liked a _little_ more genuine respect.

His thoughts, though, were interrupted by Takamichi walking up to him. "Hello, Negi," he said to him in his usual casual manner. "Oh! Why, hello, Takamichi!" Negi addressed him back. "What brings you here? I thought you were going to attend an Art class soon!"

"Well, I am, but the Headmaster apparently wanted to see you," Takamichi informed him. Negi nodded his head. "Okay, no problem!" I'm not really doing much right now, anyways!" With that, he made his way through the campus to the Headmaster's office. He couldn't help but notice just how nice of a day it was, which par the course for Mahora Academy. It was surrounded by a lush green forest, had special emphasis on the pursuit of knowledge, and was absolutely huge, with plenty of diverse people, both students and staff.

Negi finally made it to the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" the Headmaster called. Negi opened the door and stepped into the huge office. It was filled with all sorts of magical trinkets, books, comfy chairs, nice rugs, and a big oak desk where the man himself was sitting. "I heard you wanted to see me?" Negi asked. As he was asking this, though, his eyes fell upon a young blonde girl standing a little ways away from the Headmaster.

"Yes, Negi. You see, a couple hours ago, we found this girl lying down, asleep, right in the middle of campus. She calls herself Roll, and after an initial bout of confusion and panic over where she found herself, she's been fairly quiet since. The only thing she's shared is that she doesn't have a place that she can immediately go to, and that we should contact a man named 'Dr. Light', who apparently lives in a place called 'Mega City', and that's a place none of the staff so far have ever heard of."

The Headmaster, Konoe Konoemon, stroked his beard before continuing. "Considering how Roll's predicament is a bizarre one, adding into the fact that there aren't any open spots in the younger years and she doesn't look too much younger than fourteen, I have decided to temporarily make her a member of Class 3-A." Negi blinked in surprise. "Really? Well, this is unexpected news."

"Are there any objections?" the Headmaster asked. "Why, of course not! I couldn't just turn away a girl needing some much-deserved help after what sounds like a very troubling experience!" Negi walked up to Roll and put out his hand. "I'm Negi Springfield." Roll took it and shook. "My name is Roll Light. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you, but I really don't know any way to get back home at the moment…" she said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get home eventually," Negi reassured her. "And don't worry, the students of Class 3-A really are nice people, if you can get past some of their more eccentric tendencies." Konoemon laughed heartily at this. "Yes, yes. Now then, Negi, I expect you to make Roll-san here feel right at home!"

"Don't worry, Headmaster, I will!" Negi shut the door behind him and gave a smile towards Roll. "Well, then. I suppose now would be a good time to introduce you to my class, hm?" And with that, they both started making their way over to Class 3-A. Roll, however, wasn't in quite as good of a mood as Negi. _Oh, Rock, Proto Man… Where are you?_ she desperately thought.


	3. Chapter 3

New Fields

Chapter 3

Finally, after Mega Man had been walking for several hours, he was finally able to make it to the school/city/whatever it was. There was a bit of a wall at the area he was at, but a jump off it, and then one off a tree allowed him to clear it. He tried to land as stylishly as he could, but he ended up falling face-first into the terrain on the other side. "Ooof," Mega Man moaned. He got up, shaking his head, and made a decision to try and find whoever was in charge around this place. He could only hope that this would be an easy find. But before he did that, he decided to gather a bit of data on the area first.

Almost immediately, he saw a sign right on the front of one of the buildings: "Come one, come all! Mahora Fest is here! Try out all the amazing food, attractions, and competitions we'll be hosting here at Mahora Academy!" From all this, Mega Man could tell three things: 1. This place was definitely a school, 2. Its name was Mahora, and 3. He was in Japan, due to the kanji that was used to write the message_. Well, looks like I'm in a better position than I thought. At least this isn't some bizarre alien world! This shouldn't be too hard!_ However, not a minute after he thought this, Mega Man saw someone passing by with a cell phone which looked incredibly outdated; looking as if it belonged in the early 2000's. Then he saw another person sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. And _then_ he saw someone else listening to an old MP3-player model, again looking as if it came from the early 2000's just like the others. _What is this place? Is this some sort of private school for retro fans?_ Mega Man thought in bewilderment. Either these people really liked antiquated technology, or something stranger was at work. Mega Man decided to find the Headmaster immediately and set off, but not before changing into his unarmored form.

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Negi called out. The Class of 3-A looked up as they were about to leave with their bags. "Oh, Negi-sensei!" Yukihiro Ayaka called out. "How have you been? I thought your teaching duties were over for the day!"

"Yes, they are," Negi responded, "But I'm actually here to introduce a new student that's just joined Mahora Academy today. Roll-san, would please introduce yourself?" Roll nervously looked out over the class. "H-Hello, everyone. M-My name is Roll Light. I'd be happy to make your acquaintance!" Negi looked up at Class 3-A with a smile on his face. "You see, Roll-san here got into a very mysterious predicament that makes going home right now a tad difficult, and since there aren't any spots available in any other classes, she'll be staying here for a while." For a few seconds, the whole class was silent. Then, in a manner reminiscent of the time Negi was first introduced to them as their teacher, they all began squealing uncontrollably.

"Aw, look at her! She's soooo cute!" Yuna exclaimed. "Wow, so you're Roll, huh? That's a pretty interesting name!" Makie said. "Hey, would you all mind keeping it down?!" Hasegawa Chisame yelled. She never liked it when her peers acted like children. Negi sighed. Why did his class _always_ have to swarm a newcomer?

"Hey, Negi!" Asuna called out. "Yes, Asuna-san?" Negi responded. She was making a gesture for him to come over, which he obliged. "Negi, do you know this girl?" Asuna inquired. "No, not at all," Negi said truthfully. "The Headmaster said he found her passed out on the ground and was allowing her to stay here at Mahora until she could get on her feet again." Asuna looked over to Roll with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmmm. Well, okay. But I expect you to treat her well, got it?" Negi nodded his head affirmatively. "Yes, of course!"

* * *

Roll was told that she'd be staying in a room that housed four other people: Yukihiro Ayaka, Inugami Kotaro, Muarakami Natsumi, and Naba Chizuru. _Hm. Quite a few other occupants_, Roll thought to herself. She had never shared living quarters with four other people before, and it honestly made her nervous. These people were all human, whereas she was a robot. She kept this fact hidden due to realizing this place was definitely way less advanced than the Japan of her world. Who knew how people would react to a Robot Master like herself in a time period that looked as if it was just barely starting to get a bit of a hold on some human-like AI concepts? Granted, she heard there was a part of the Academy that did specialize in robotics and engineering that made quite a few technological advancements, but she hadn't really checked it out yet.

As she was about to open the door, Roll got a bit nervous. What exactly would her roommates be like? She hadn't quite gotten all of the girls' names in class, and she got the feeling quite a few of them really didn't like her. That girl, Evangeline, for example. Before Roll left the class, Eva had walked up near her and whispered, "So, you must be one of Hakase's new creations, huh? Well, well, I didn't know she was working so hard. Of course, the Festival _is_ about to start, so I suppose it's only natural that she'd feel she needs to overwork herself." She gave a chuckle before walking away. "Chachamaru!" A green haired girl, presumably Chachamaru, followed her out of the room. Roll didn't know what it was, but something about that Eva girl made her feel uneasy.

Then there was Chisame, who didn't seem particularly fond of her either. When Roll approached her, she was plugging up her ears to try and ignore all the screams and yelps in the room. "Idiots…" Chisame said to herself. She then looked up at Roll and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so you're the new kid, huh?" Roll nodded her head politely. "Heh. Figures. And of course this all starts when the Festival is about to begin. As if it wasn't chaotic enough!" She quickly got up and grabbed her bag, glaring at Roll as she left the classroom.

Roll sighed to herself. Sure, this wasn't one of the worst days in the world, but she didn't really get what she had done to get such weird reactions. If it wasn't everyone talking about how "cute" she was, it was strange remarks. _Oh well, I guess it's about time I see how my roommates are_, Roll thought. It just occurred to her that while she was thinking all this she had neglected to pay attention to all the noises coming through the door. She opened it and was greeted by a rather hectic scene.

"Oh, you little braaaat!" Ayaka yelled. She was chasing what looked to be a ten year old boy with spiky black hair, a white shirt with black sleeves, and jeans. He was running around the room really fast, definitely out speeding the out of breath Ayaka. "Heh heh! Ya thought you could hide this picture of Negi under your pillow without me noticing, huh?" Kotaro called back. For added mockery, he stuck out his tongue. "Ooooh! How DARE you make fun of such a beautiful and pure relationship that Negi-sensei and I share?! You're making me really tempted to kick you out right now, you little idiot!"

"Now, now!" a girl wih short hair and a plain white shirt and jeans said, trying to ease the tensions. "There's no need for anyone to start threatening to kick anyone out…" Another girl on the other side of the room, with long brown hair, a modest figure, and an overall cheery face with eyes that seemed shut, agreed. "Yes, Class Rep. We're not going to allow poor Kotaro here to get exposed to the elements!" The boy, Kotaro, grinned. "Yeah! Would you really wanna let me get exposed to the harsh outdoors after the state I came to you all in?" Ayaka fumed at this. "Natsume!" The short-haired girl jumped. "And Chizuru, too!" The girl with long hair raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What is it?"

"I am absolutely tired of this whole mess! Ever since we brought that brat in he's caused nothing but trouble! Why, I-" Ayaka, however, cut herself off when she noticed Roll standing in the doorway. "Um…" Roll began. "Hi."

"Oh!" Ayaka exclaimed. "Why, hello there, Roll-san!" This was followed by a bow. "Please excuse the barbaric behavior of that naughty boy over there!" Kotaro glared at her. "I really do hope that you weren't too overwhelmed by that… event." Roll shook her head. "No, not particularly. Although I take it that this place is usually fairly chaotic, huh?" Natsumi nodded her head. "Yeah, unfortunately…" Ayaka glared at her, which made Natsumi start sweating. "O-Oh, I mean, of course not! That was just a one-time occurrence, of course! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Hey, there!" Kotaro said as he waltzed up. "I'm Inugami Kotaro! And you must be that Roll-san the others were talking about all night (At least before I stole a picture of Negi from a certain Class Representatives pillow…)" Keitaro said. "Yes, and I hope you treat her with respect!" Ayaka said with a huff. "Oh, calm down, Class Rep!" Chizuru said. "Regardless, my name Is Naba Chizuru." Natsumi piped up, "And I'm Murakami Natsumi! I hope you find this place to your liking! Sure, it's not a first class type of deal, but hey, it's not a bad place to live, either! There's space to spare for you, and the meals are pretty good!" Roll smiled in response. This was definitely a better welcome than what she was expecting. She even found Kotaro's brash personality to be somewhat nice; it even reminded her of a certain Robot Master from her home world. "Alright! I'll try to be a good guest!" she cheerfully said.

* * *

_Oh my goodness_, Mega Man thought. When he was finally able to get to the Headmaster's office, he found out no one was there. He waited a little while, but nobody entered or exited the office. _Come on, if I ended up around here, then the others must have, too. Who would miss a campus of this size? It'd definitely beat staying out in the woods. Or wait…_ Megaman just realized; Dr. Wily said his Bomb was untested. So, it stood to reason that not even he knew how it worked. For all Mega Man knew, he could've been in an entirely different world than everyone else. By this point, he had been able to get his hands on a newspaper, which was already strange enough, but then he looked at the date. _Well, this certainly isn't the 2050's…_

It definitely answered his question as to why everything seemed so "retro". It was 2003, which meant that the Bomb really had done its job with time, and considering how Mega Man couldn't find anything in his History Data Banks about a place called Mahora Academy, it stood to reason that it also dealt with space fairly well, too. However, this just made Mega Man even more worried. Granted, if he was able to make it through unscathed, then it stood to reason that the others were still alive. The problem, though, was just how stable the whole thing was. There were multiple portals, and they all got sucked in at different times. What if Roll appeared in a world like _Planet of the Apes_? What if Proto Man appeared in a world similar to _1984_?

Mega Man was so busy worrying, he began wandering. It wasn't as if there was much to see at the Headmaster's office, anyways. However, as he rounded the back part of a dorm, he looked up due to some noise he heard from the upper floor. What he saw was puzzling. At first, there was just the silhouette of a couple girls of one size, but in a flash of light, he could only barely see the tops of their heads. Then, after a bit of horsing around, there was another flash of light, and one of them was way bigger than she had been even before the first flash. Finally, after one last flash, both silhouettes returned to their normal sizes. _Whoa, Rock. Maybe it's about time you found a good place to rest up for the night_, he thought to himself as he walked off, trying to shake off what he just saw.

* * *

*Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Oh, well. This is the first Author's Note I've left, and just to put it out there, any criticism is appreciated! Well, hope you enjoy the story!


	4. Chapter 4

New Fields

Chapter 4

_Well, that plan could've gone better… _Wily thought. As he was hiding behind yet another tree to avoid getting spotted by a bunch of wandering pedestrians in the middle of the night, he mentally kicked himself. Despite all his boasting in the Castle, he truly had no idea where he was, aside from it being some place called "Mahora Academy". He hadn't had enough time to program any specific destination into the Chrono Force Bomb, the glorious invention of his that he was going to use to conquer the world. He kidnapped Roll to try and get rid of Mega Man and Proto Man before his plans really kicked off, but they ended up doing better than he anticipated, leading to the rushed deployment of the Prototype version of the Bomb.

Something Dr. Albert W. Wily never liked to admit to himself was that his pride led to his undoing more times than not. Sure, he could just create a Spiked-Wall Man, but what would be the point? His goal was to prove to the world that he was much better than his idiotic former colleague, Dr. Thomas Light. Wily had always been envious of all the praise and parties Light was able to attend, while he was relegated to being second-banana. Mega Man, to him, just represented yet another one of Light's boastful accomplishments. _Oh, you think you're so clever, Albert? You think your army of advanced robots can conquer the world? Well, how do you like the taste of humiliation when one of my helper robots in an upgraded form, never even intended for combat in the first place, is able to easily defeat you time and time again? _For that reason, Wily had resolved to make sure that Mega Man wasn't just defeated instantly, but defeated slowly enough for Light to feel the stress of the true failures of his "child".

Wily decided to deflect his mind away from these thoughts and get back to the matter at hand. Even though it wasn't very cold out, sleeping outside was definitely not an option; this school had too many night owls taking walks to guarantee anything resembling a secure sleep. He couldn't exactly go into anyone's living quarters, either, which eliminated any of those resting areas. He toyed with the idea of sleeping in the woods, but that would require navigating this entire city-sized campus with no money for transportation. As Dr. Wily began resigning himself to a restless night, the Energy Radar began going off.

The Energy Radar was something Wily used to locate any abnormal energy readings, which was how he was able to find the Dark Energy so quickly before Mega Man on that island after his seventh defeat. Granted, it had been going off constantly the whole time he had been on campus (especially near that huge tree in the middle of campus for some reason), so he turned it off. But now, it had turned on again, with more intense beeping, which was something it only did when it was near a very concentrated source of energy. Wily looked at the sewer grate for a little bit. _Do I really dare go down there?_ He opened it just a tad, and smelling the air, it didn't actually seem to stink as much as he thought it would. So, with the prospect of an undisturbed place to sleep and some strange energy to potentially harness, he quickly made his way down after covering the manhole.

After about 20 minutes of walking down the paths next to the rushing artificial stream, Wily was starting to get a tad annoyed. _Oh, come on! Where's that stupid energy spike!? I've been searching for a while, and still nothing!_ Wily didn't have the best patience in the world, and this was really starting to get on his nerves. He didn't want to think he climbed into a damn sewer for nothing. Just then, however, he heard a sound from around the corner up ahead.

From the behind corner came two downright bizarre figures. They were both men that had extremely spiky hair, leather jackets, and, from what Wily could tell in the dim light, sunglasses. _Now why in the world would two people be wearing sunglasses down in a sewer during the middle of the night? Heck, why are they even here in the first place?_ Wily thought, bewildered. His Energy Radar began beeping again with these two right across the way. Just then, however, they both opened their mouths, and two laser beams came right towards Wily. "Aiieee!" he screamed in shock. He started practically dancing and flailing all his limbs around to avoid the lasers, which just didn't stop. Wily had to admit, though, he was making some pretty nice dodges. However, it didn't last, since the two newly revealed robots decided to just walk over and hoist him up by the arms.

"Hey, you infernal machines! You think you can just pick up the brilliant genius, Dr. Albert Wily, so flippantly!?" The two robots, predictably, didn't respond. Instead, they brought Wily further into the sewer and in front of a large door. After opening it, Wily was greeted with a spectacular sight.

Titans. Titans as far as the eye could see. They were all huge, silver beasts, of monstrous sizes that matched up to some of the best Military Mechaniloids from Wily's own world. They were all so shiny, and so powerful-looking, he felt as if it was his early birthday and someone had been very generous with the presents. The room they were kept in was incredibly well-kept and white, with a lot of glowing roots within. Wily was so busy marveling at all this, in fact, that he failed to notice the young girl with the Odango hair style, traditional Chinese dress, and red eyes. She was sporting a very sly smile.

"Why, hello there, intruder," she said in mock greeting. "I see you were prowling around in some restricted territory, hm?" Wily finally noticed the girl and became indignant at this. "What? _Me_, intruding? And you're saying you have perfect license to use this sewer however you wish?" The girl giggled. "Well, _I'm_ at least a student here. I've never seen your face around before. So, not only are you intruding in my territory, but Mahora Academy in general. Hmmm. Well, this could get you arrested…" Wily gulped. Here he was, at a huge treasure trove of weapons, and this brat was going to kick him out as soon as he got a taste of paradise.

"Oh, and please turn that stupid thing off," the girl commanded one of her robots. The one of the two reached inside Wily's coat pocket, took out his Energy Radar, and smashed it to bits. "What?! How DARE you?!" Wily yelled at the girl. "How could you deny me all this, this amazing plethora of wealth?! Do you really think your robots are so amazing they could ever possibly stand up to mine?! Why, if they were here, your robots would've been defeated in no time at all with such basic attacks!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Your robots?"

Wily realized he had her attention. "Yes, my robots, ones that were able to defeat the Army and take several cities hostage, getting me _this_ close to world domination! Why, if it weren't for Mega Man, I would've achieved my goals easily!" The girl was confused. "Huh? Mega Man? Who's that?" Wily looked up with a smirk on his face. He had been able to deduce that he was in some strange other world by this point, what with Mahora Academy existing and only a few robots for a place that was supposed to be Japan. The girl's confusion over such a famous robot only confirmed his suspicions. This could potentially work out in his favor.

"Oh, why yes! Mega Man! The Blue Brat, as I like to call him. He's a Robot Master who's constantly gotten in my way, time and time again, always ruining beautifully crafted plans! Not only does he get in _my_ way, but he also butts into any other plans that anyone else has if they don't conform to his ideals of 'justice'. I can tell you, where I come from, Mega Man may be hailed as a hero by the populace at large, but anyone that's suffered defeat at his hands can attest that he's really a moron who's just too much of a goody-two shoes. He never wants to accept change and suffering for the greater good, and so he always tries to maintain the status quo. Sure, a lot of us enemies may have different viewpoints that would lead to some people being worse-off, but we really only want what's best for the world! The populace is just ignorant of how our ideals could benefit them!"

Wily could tell that the girl across from him was genuinely intrigued. "Alright, old man, so you're saying this 'Mega Man' truly exists. But, tell me, what kind of threat would he be to me? I have technology and knowledge that no other person in the world has access to. I, too, have robots, and several other forms of scientific devices that no one else has gotten even close to discovering," she said.

"Well, do you know of the Variable Weapons System?" Wily inquired. "The what?" the girl asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, so I know about something you don't, eh?" Wily gleefully said. "Well, you see, the Variable Weapons System is something that was developed by an old colleague of mine for Mega Man to use against me during my first attack. It's a System that allows the one who possesses it to copy the abilities of others just by touching them! It can hold only eight abilities at a time, but I assure you, any attacks that have any energy to them at all are susceptible to being copied. I know, since I was eventually able to develop my own version during the construction of one of my Robot Masters, Bass!"

"And you're saying you could potentially prove this to me?" the mysterious girl asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course, Miss…?" Wily asked. "Chao. Chao Lingshen. And don't worry, I feel perfectly confident in revealing that information because until you're able to prove that such a system exists, you won't be able to leave here." Wily nodded. "Of course."

"By the way…" Chao said, "Are any of your robots here?" Wily hesitated before answering. "Well, actually, yes. Bass is here, although I don't know exactly _where_."

"Would you say that finding him would be a good idea?"

"No, actually," Wily replied. "He's actually a bit of a rebellious one, probably due to some programming parameters I neglected to add in, and he won't ever let me mess with his programming at all. Let's just say I wouldn't be here if he had been a bit more cooperative during a certain battle, and my last scheme, involving a Robot Master named King, ended in failure when he actually joined Mega Man to take me down, due to viewing my construction of other robots as an insult to his pride."

"Wow. A robot that can rebel against you? And you say you're a genius?" Chao asked.

"Oh, shut up! And tell your robots to put me down!" Chao sighed. "Fine, alright." She snapped her fingers, and the robots obliged. "Your room is that way." She pointed over to a door on the far right side of the chamber. "Just keep on walking and make a left three doors down. And don't even think of trying to escape, because my robots can recognize you now and set to kill if they see you wandering around without my permission."

"Yeah, yeah…" Wily said as he walked away. He tried to stifle a giggle. _Oh, this is great. It's truly splendid. I'll just pretend to help this Chao girl with whatever she hopes to accomplish and then use both her technology and mine to conquer this world! With the resources of an entire world on my side, it'll give me plenty of ammunition to take over my own and take down Mega Man both in one fell swoop!_ When he finally got to his room, which was of moderate size and had decent commodities, he let loose a mad cackle. Oh, this was going to be fun. Very fun indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

New Fields

Chapter 5

Konoka felt that the day had been fairly interesting. 3-A finally started working on their Festival Project, there was a new temporary student, and she just found out about the existence of age-changing magic. The only downside, though, was that Asuna had yet again failed to confess her feelings to Takamichi. Now Konoka was talking with Setsuna about the plans they had for tomorrow.

"Alright, so! Asuna is going to be taking Negi-sensei on a date to practice for the real thing when she asks Takamichi out! And of course, Negi-sensei will be taking some age-changing pills to not keep himself from drawing any attention, but to also help complete the illusion of dating someone at least on Asuna's age level." Setsuna nodded her head. "And we shall provide assistance when necessary to help assure the date goes well."

Konoka fell on her bed and sighed. She was always an optimist, and tomorrow would be no exception. She felt that if everyone gave it their all, it'd go very smoothly. "Alright, Set-chan, I'm just going to go take a little walk before going to sleep!" Konoka said. Setsuna got up. "Maybe I should accompany you."

"Oh, don't be silly! I'm only going to be out for half an hour! You don't need to be worried about me being out on my own for such a short amount of time!"

"Hmmm. Well, if you insist…" Setsuna sat back down on her bed.

"Alright! Time to go and enjoy the great nighttime air!" Konoka declared once she got outside. She walked over to the stairs and took them down to the ground level. She thought taking the route that led around the lake would be nice, and so she set off to enjoy some quiet time before the hectic day that tomorrow was sure to be. However, after ten minutes of walking, she saw a boy making his way toward the path. He had brown hair, shorts, and a white shirt, at least from what Konoka could tell, and he seemed to be lost in thought. _Huh. That's strange_, Konoka thought. Boys weren't supposed to be around the all-girls' part of campus, and it wasn't exactly near the younger grade level districts, either.

"Hello, are you lost?" Konoka asked the wayward fellow. The boy looked up. "Oh, no, I'm fine. I was just looking for my sister, who's gone missing. I thought she might be around here, but it doesn't seem that's the case. Oh well, I guess I'll wait until tomorrow and ask around then, although I don't really have much of a place to stay…"

"What?! Oh, that's horrible! A growing boy like you needs some good shelter and proper food to eat, especially if you're looking for your sister! Why don't you come on over to my place and spend the night? Hopefully that'll get you back on your feet."

The boy shook his head. "No, no, that's okay. I really don't want to inconvenience you like that. Thanks for the offer, though." As he turned around, Konoka grabbed his arm and began dragging him back to her dorm. "Wh-wha-? Hey, wait! I said it's not really that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a deal, my foot! You're going to get some proper rest, alright? Hey, what's your name, actually?"

"My name's Rock," the boy said.

"Well, Rock-san, we're right near my dorm, so you're going to have to spend the night." Rock hung his head, presumably realizing that Konoka wasn't going to budge on the subject.

Several minutes later, and they were both back in Konoka's dorm. "Set-chan, we'll be having a new roommate for the night!" Konoka proclaimed. Setsuna got up in shock. "Huh? New roommate?" She looked at Rock with a curious expression.

"Yep, that's right! You see, Rock-san has lost his sister and was outside looking for her. He says he doesn't have a place to stay, so I've decided to have him sleep here until he's able to find…" Konoka paused for a second. "Wait, what was her name?"

"Roll," Rock responded.

Konoka and Setsuna looked at him in shock. "Wait, _Roll-chan_? She's your little sister?" Konoka asked. Rock nodded his head. "Well, we've actually met her today," Setsuna explained.

Rock picked up his head at this statement. "Wait, really?! So she is here!" He sighed. "Oh, man, that's a relief! I was so worried I'd never be able to find her." He looked back over at the other two. "So, do either of you two know where she's staying?"

"Yes, actually," Setsuna said. "She's over at Ayaka's dorm. But I don't really know if it's a good idea to go over right now. It's late, and she's definitely in good hands. Not to mention, she's just joined the same class as us."

Rock was a tad torn. He wanted to go over and get her back right then and there, but he realized that not only did he not have a way back home, but he was also really tired. He needed to recharge, but once morning came, he'd go straight on over and meet with Roll.

There was an extra bed to spare, so Rock climbed into it. "Good night, Rock-san," Konoka andSetsuna said. "Good night, Konoka-chan and Setsuna-chan," Rock said. Konoka smiled to herself. Sure, a lot of strange things were happening, but she had a feeling everything would work out fine.

* * *

Evangeline waltzed into Hikase's lab unannounced, as usual. She saw Hikase working on some sort of device nearby, no doubt having something to do with the "plans" of a certain someone. Regardless, Eva decided it was a good time to tease the girl.

"Well, well, I'm surprised," Eva said. "I know it's practically tradition for you scientists to work your asses off during Mahora Fest, but I didn't know you'd work _so_ hard that you'd create a whole new robot model!" Hikase looked up at Eva in bafflement. "Huh? Whadd'ya mean?"

"Oh, you know…" Eva said. "The blonde-haired one named Roll. I must admit, I was very surprised, since I didn't see you working on her at all! Granted, I haven't come in here too much, but that was still a quick job you did!" Hikase was even more confused and began hammering the metal. "I really have no idea what you're talking about, Eva-chan. I 've never made a blonde-haired robot in my life, and I've certainly never called her Roll." Evangeline blinked. "Oh, so I guess it's Chao's then, huh?" Hikase shook her head. "Chao never brought any robot like that with her."

Eva was truly baffled. _So Roll wasn't created by either Hikase or Chao? _Eva thought to herself. _Well, then who did? There's really nobody else who has any access to such advanced knowledge of robotics! _Hikase was still focused on her tinkering. "Well, if you need to ask any more questions, you know where to find me." Eva nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll do that." It wasn't too surprising Hikase wasn't reacting too strongly to the knowledge of a foreign robot on campus. After all, whenever she was doing a major project, she was always caught up in it, much to everyone else's annoyance.

Eva began making the trip back to her cottage out in the woods. _Hmmm… So this Roll girl isn't from around here. Well, I think it would be a good idea to get a bit more information on that little brat._ With that, Eva began making plans for tomorrow and just how she'd handle the newcomer.

* * *

*Alright, Chapter 5 done! This took a while to make (if only because of a bunch of things that kept me from finishing it for a while), but here it is! Although, I have to say, this may not be one of the best chapters ever, so yeah. I don't know, I tried, but there are some things I don't really know how to improve incredibly well. Then again, I'm trying to not make the first day take up eight or so chapters, so this is basically a bridge chapter between the first and second days. Again, criticism appreciated! Oh yeah, and if you notice any problem's with honorifics, I'm sorry. I try to keep them as close to the source material as I can, but there may be times when I forget.


End file.
